Encore une génération
by Batou91
Summary: Deux soeurs. Trois générations. Une histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait bizarre à Harry de revenir à Godric's Hollow après tant d'années. L'endroit n'avait presque pas changé. Drago marchait à côté de lui. Les vieux amis étaient accompagnés de leurs fils, de Ginny et d'un autre. Une jeune femme était également présente. Elle tenait un bébé aux cheveux presque blancs.

« - Rose, fit Scorpius, pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Ça va. Dommage que ta sœur soit malade, Albus.

\- Et nous on se coltine le petit monstre, fit Albus en riant.

\- Al !, gronda Ginny. »

Mais elle souriait, et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque le monstre en question courut vers le cimetière.

« - Chéri, fit-elle à Harry, tu veux aller voir tes parents ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Oui allez-euh ! On y va ! On y va ! »

Le petit garçon de deux ans avait encore crié.

« - Mon petit-fils est fou…, marmonna Neville. Jack ! Reviens ici ! Pourquoi Paul et Lily se sont-ils rencontrés…

\- Neville, il est normal que ton fils connaisse ma fille !, s'exclama Ginny en riant. Oh, moins fort, nous allons réveiller Alice… Je suis si heureuse d'être grand-mère ! »

Ils étaient heureux et ne se doutaient pas de l'ombre qui les observait de loin. Un homme vêtu de noir.

Un homme sans nez.


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou cette fois-ci je n'oublie pas le commentaire avant et après le chapître hihihi ! Donc pour les reviews, enfin LA review: Emie non ce n'est pas un épilogue c'est un chapître, et pour la longueur je m'en fiche royalement, je fais des pitits chapîtres oui eh ben j'assume (je pars dans un délire toute seule...) sinon j'espère que tu ne vas pas mettre des reviews de trois kilomètres (n'est-ce pas Alaskaa) !

Sinon continue à mettre des reviews j'espère qu'Alaskaa va en mettre aussi. :) Allez je te mets enfin le chapître.

Ah oui un dernier truc: je pense que je vais poster le mercredi ET le week-end, samedi dimanche ou les deux je verrai

Voilà je te laisse sur ce deuxième chapître (pour la fin sors les mouchoirs)

* * *

10 ans plus tard.

« - Mamaaan ! Jack il a dit que Plume elle était petiteuuuu !

\- Alice, chérie, Wendy _est_ petite.

\- Ah. Oui. Mais c'est pas une raison euh ! Et dis maman, pourquoi tu t'appelles Rose alors que papa il t'appelle « chairry » ? C'est un surnom ?

\- Ha ha ! Tu verras ça plus tard, Alice. Hey, Jack, laisse Plume tranquille, voyons ! »

À l'ombre des pins, adultes et enfants goûtaient la sérénité de ces journées estivales. Trois petits s'ébattaient gaiement, tandis que onze adultes d'âges différents discutaient et s'amusaient des frayeurs qu'avait Plume devant les branches des pins.

« - Mééé ! Papaaaaaa ! Alice elle me fait peur avec les araignéééééées !

\- Plume, Wendy, chérie, ce sont des branches. Je te l'ai dit mille fois.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Aussi vrai que je suis Scorpius Malefoy. »

Les petits ne s'inquiétaient pas du tout du ravin plusieurs mètres derrière, mais les grands ne cessaient d'y jeter de petits coups d'œil, comme s'ils croyaient que leurs progénitures allaient y tomber soudainement. Mais leurs petits couraient partout « comme des fous » (Ron), « ou des enfants » comme le souligna Hermione avec un regard noir pour son mari.

Harry déplora le fait que Neville ne soit pas venu à ce pique-nique/ baignade dans le lac/ colin-maillard. Lorsque Alice, qui s'était approchée, demanda pourquoi, ses parents bafouillèrent et les autres adultes changèrent de sujet. Il y avait là des personnages bien connus des potterheads : Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, et leurs enfants, mais aussi Alice, Plume et Jack.

Ginny ne joua pas à colin-maillard, mais resta avec Hermione qui la berçait de paroles douces. Personne ne les entendit, et personne ne vit Ginny pleurer en silence à l'évocation du souvenir d'une certaine personne et d'un certain endroit tout proche.

Et enfin, personne ne vit, même après tant d'années, l'ombre sans nez qui les suivait tel un spectre, préparant sa vengeance.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapître de "Encore une génération", je l'ai fait un peu plus long pour Emie. J'encourage encore une fois mes lecteurs euh non ma lectrice à mettre des reviews :) Donc pour les âges si tu as suivi: au chap 1, Plume n'était pas née, Jack Londubat avait 2 ans et Alice Malefoy avait 1 mois. Donc Plume a 4 ans de moins que sa soeur et 5 ans 11 mois de moins que Jack. Démontrer que Alice+11 mois=Jack. #problème de maths

Si tu veux savoir pourquoi tout le monde appelle Wendy "Plume", c'est parce qu'elle est petite (4 ans de moins qu'Alice) et légère, comme une petite plume ! Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi Ginny pleure il faudra lire le chap 3 mercredi !

Mercredi flash-back déprimant

Bisous tout mouillés de morve (moi aussi j'ai sorti mon mouchoir)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok je fais des chaps de plus en plus longs... C'est Emie qui va être contente ! Bon pour ce chap un début romantique à souhait, tellement que ça en devient presque hollywoodien ! Et pour la fin, ressortez les mouchoirs du chap 2 ! Voilà, sinon je te remercie pour la review que tu n'as pas mis Emie. Non je sais tu es punie (pourquoi Emie pourquoi ?) Voilà je te laisse sur ce chap déprimant...

À samedi pour le suivant (oui maintenant je poste mercredi- samedi- dimanche la cadence est _infernale_ ) ! Au revoir METS UNE REVIEW !

Ah un dernier truc tu vas voir à un moment Neville dit le nom savant du chardon commun (le violet là) et ben c'est le vrai nom je l'ai cherché ! *applaudissements*

Allez, METS UNE REVIEW au revoir !

* * *

« - Tu voulais me dire quelque chose avant de mourir tué par Voldemort, Neville ?

\- L… Luna je tu euh…

\- … Oui ?

\- Oh et puis zut ! Je t'aime, Luna ! »

Ce dialogue fut suivi d'un regard empli de larmes de Luna, et d'un fougueux baiser de jeunes amoureux.

10 ans plus tard.

Le couple marchait sur la montagne. Neville s'émerveillait des goélands frôlant la tête des amoureux, tandis que Luna admirait les couleurs du soleil semblant plonger dans les vagues déchirées de la mer, loin encore de la montagne.

« - Tu vois, Luna, ça c'est un chardon commun, le petit violet, là…

\- Ravissant ! Tu connais le nom savant ?

\- D'après mon bouquin…

\- ...que tu as encore lu avant de partir ! (sourire malicieux de Luna)

\- Bien sûr. Donc, c'est un _cirsium vulgare_. »

Luna tendit le doigt vers d'autres plantes, dont Neville égrenait les noms au fur et à mesure de leur marche. Les « Et ça, c'est quoi ? » de Luna et le latin de Neville rendaient amusante la promenade.

« - Oh, Neville, elle est belle cette petite fleur bleue !, s'écria à un moment Luna. C'est quoi ?

\- Alors ça, je sais pas… Tu sais, mon livre est très épais, je l'ai pas fini encore !

\- Je vais te la cueillir, on cherchera en rentrant !

\- Fais attention, hein ! C'est tout au bord…

\- Mais oui, j'ai 27 ans !

\- … et un bébé ! Haha !

\- Au pire, je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances, on a la baby-sitter ! Paul est pas si petit, il a déj… Haaa ! »

Le petit cri de surprise de Luna ne fut rien pas rapport au hurlement de Neville. Pas encore marié et déjà veuf.

Il tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Voilà c'était horriblement triste j'en suis navrée mais la vie n'est pas rose tous les jours n'est-ce pas ? Sinon je n'aurai pas eu handball hier... Enfin bref j'espère que ce flash-back Londubat- Lovegood t'a plu METS UNE REVIEW et que tu ne vois pas METS UNE REVIEW de message subliminal dans ma phrase METS UNE REVIEEEEEEW

Désolée d'avoir tué Luna... :) Gros bisous et donc à samedi !


	4. Chapter 4

Yo ! Une nouvelle image de fic' réalisée par Delphine Malassingne, qui fait de superbes peintures dont certaines sont en vente, je te mets le lien va voir son site c'est très beau: Voilà Delph je te fais de la pub :) Bon alors Emie pour ce chap 4 (plus long aussi) on parle de Wendy Malefoy, alias Plume, qui est à Gryffondor comme Alice ! Comme je te l'ai dit une fois, j'avais fait une fic' avec Disney mais comme je n'ai pas les droits, je me venge en mettant Wendy et Alice comme prénoms hihihi

Donc dans ce chap 4 Plume a 12 ans et Alice en a 16 mais on s'en fiche on la voit pas ! Donc rappelle-toi Jack Londubat a maintenant... 17 ans et 11 mois ! Et oui ! Bon je te laisse sur cette angoissante lecture, car c'est un chap stressant, un moment Plume est dans un couloir toute seule et tout... Bon je te spoile pas !

* * *

Plume se dirigea vers le parc. Elle ne voulait pas se promener, mais voulait annoncer sa maison à Alice. La Répartition du Choixpeau avait été particulièrement stressante, surtout pour Plume qui ignorait tout de Poudlard.

Alice étant introuvable, la petite Gryffondor pensa à la bibliothèque, où sa sœur lui avait dit passer ses journées. Elle dévala un escalier, traversa une pièce, puis une autre, et enfin gravit quatre cents marches pour arriver à un grand couloir.

Une inquiétude irraisonnée l'envahit. Elle était seule, le couloir froid et silencieux l'intimidait, et cette grande porte devant elle pouvait aussi bien être la bibliothèque de Poudlard qu'une salle, où elle dérangerait forcément un cours.

Plume prit une grande inspiration, fit un pas en avant et poussa la lourde porte en chêne. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de la détailler, et s'arrêta une seconde admirer les boiseries agrémentées de feuilles d'or. Puis elle entra.

La pièce était grande et superbement décorée. Des lustres de cristal pendaient au plafond, sombres, et surmontaient ce qui ressemblait à une piste de danse. « Une… salle de bal ? » pensa Plume. Ce qui la frappa, ce fut lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du grand âge que semblait avoir la salle. Des beaux lustres pendaient des toiles d'araignées, et les petits pieds de Plume laissaient de légères empreintes dans la poussière du sol. Et, au fond de la salle, il y avait comme un drap, couvert de poussière lui aussi, semblant posé sur quelque meuble. Mais le meuble recouvert, si c'en était un, avait d'étranges dimensions. Haut, plat, il ne pouvait être une commode ou une armoire.

Plume s'avança bravement, et tendit une petite main qui tremblait un peu vers le drap. Elle l'ôta. « Un miroir ? »

Pas de mots pour décrire la beauté du meuble. Lisse, propre, le drap l'ayant conservé de la poussière, avec un splendide cadre doré tout sculpté. Mais la glace elle-même avait quelque chose d'étrange. On ne voyait pas vraiment dedans, elle semblait contenir une sorte de brume…

Soudain, Plume entendit un chuchotement presque imperceptible. « Impero... » Elle ne put se retourner, elle avait l'impression d'être collée au sol. Et la voix mystérieuse reprit : « Rentre dans le miroir, Wendy Malefoy... »

Plume ne put choisir. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sort « Impero », mais elle était sûre que c'était lui qui faisait qu'elle ne décidait plus rien, plus aucun de ses mouvements. Elle fit un pas en avant et, au moment où elle rentrait, elle entendit prononcer d'une voix un peu plus forte « Finite Incantatem ! ». Elle sentit une vigoureuse poussée dans son dos et tomba. Elle entendit vaguement quelque chose comme « … endy… Portoloin… alle sur Demande... » et tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Bon voilà le chap bien stressant, enfin c'est mieux que le trois qui te dégoûte de la vie avec la mort de Luna ! Sinon j'espère que le lien au début de ce chap va marcher, au pire tu cherches "delphine nissone peintures" sur les internets tu trouves ;) Moi en tant que potterhead j'aurais dit "Delphini" mais bon... N'est pas Diggory qui veut ! Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour ce chap ! Et je viens juste de l'écrire là dans la minute alors respect ! Alors c'est qui la personne dans la Salle sur Demande ? Mmmh ? Tu me diras ton idée dans les reviews. Et Delph, si tu lis ça merci d'avoir accepté que j'utilise ta peinture de cerisier dans ma fanfic !

À demain pour le chap 5 avec Alice !


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou ! Pas de chance pour Plume, hein? Disparaître le jour de la rentrée ! Alors pour ce chap un peu de Weasley, un peu de Potter et beaucoup de Malefoy ! J'ai regardé les reviews, et le lien est totalement parti de la mienne. #solitude

Aujourd'hui il se passe rien en fait, juste la famille de Rose se rend compte de sa disparition (elle a été prévenue par le dirlo). On rencontre deux Aurors et le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, un parfait crétin ! Enfin, il fait rien quoi. Et puis la personne dans la Salle sur Demande, on verra ça dans un chap futur, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Sinon je pense que le 5 est le meilleur chap pour le moment ! Je te laisse dessus :)

* * *

Tout le monde sait que le professeur McGonagall est morte un jour. C'est la loi de la nature. Mais peu de gens savent que son fils Ulysse est devenu directeur à son tour plus tard. Or ce jour-là, c'est dans son bureau qu'étaient Harry, Ginny, le couple Weasley et tous les jeunes gens. Scorpius était furieux et Rose était au bord du malaise. Ils venaient en effet d'apprendre la disparition de leur petite fille, le jour même.

Hermione courait d'Alice à Rose, calmait Scorpius et son père, ainsi que Ginny en pleurs. Il régnait donc une ambiance tendue dans le bureau d'Ulysse McGonagall, lequel tripotait nerveusement sa baguette en répétant « Je vais arranger ça ». Deux Aurors entrèrent, ce qui calma un peu Ginny mais ne fit rien à la colère de Scorpius, ni de Drago. Les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer s'assirent sur un geste respectueux du directeur. L'un d'eux déclara : « Bien le bonjour, messieurs dames. Nous sommes navrés de l'événement tragique qui... ». Il se fit couper par Scorpius, ce qui donna à peu près cela :

« - RETROUVEZ MA FILLE !

\- Mais monsieur, nous avons…

\- Mais ne restez pas là ! ALLEZ ENQUÊTER BON SANG !

\- Mais, nous avons une piste !

\- Qu… ? »

Le jeune homme était abasourdi. Ils venaient d'arriver à Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient avoir trouvé quoi que ce soit ! Pourtant, l'Auror semblait sincère. Scorpius dit donc :

« - C'est totalement impossible.

\- Monsieur, nous sommes passés par toutes les salles rapidement avant de venir.

\- Et ?

\- La porte de la Salle sur Demande était entrouverte, et à en juger par les petites étincelles qui retombaient par terre, il semble qu'un sortilège ait été lancé, sûrement contre votre fille.

\- … Lequel ?

\- Un Imperium, monsieur. »

Dans la tête d'Harry, mille pensées tourbillonnaient. Une conclusion très nette s'en dégagea rapidement :

« - Attendez… Vous êtes en train de dire qu'on a jeté un Imperium à Plume et qu'elle est partie de Poudlard sous l'emprise du sort ?

\- C'est cela même, monsieur., fit l'Auror jusque-là silencieux. »

Scorpius tomba sur une chaise, à la limite de s'évanouir. Hermione, épuisée de courir de Ginny à Rose, ne tarda pas à s'agenouiller près de Rose. Hugo tenait la main de sa sœur. Drago s'approcha de son fils. « Ça va ? ». Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

L'Auror qui venait de parler fit un pas vers la porte. « Messieurs, mesdames, je vais de ce pas enquêter ! ». Son collègue acquiesça et prit congé de la famille après un salut.

Au moment de partir, il se retourna vers Scorpius. « Je ramènerai votre fille, monsieur. Je vous le promets ! ». Le blond glissant dans l'inconscience, l'Auror toucha son chapeau et sortit. Le directeur Ulysse McGonagall recommença à répéter « Je vais arranger les choses », mais avec moins de conviction. Ron cria : « C'est bon ! On a compris ! » Hermione essaya de rire, sans succès. Elle était bien trop inquiète pour même sourire.

La voix de Drago retentit : « Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Mon fils a plus trop l'air vivant ! ». Si personne ne rit, tout le monde se précipita pour aller voir Scorpius. Drago fit « Ça fait cinq minutes qu'il est évanoui ! », ce à quoi répondit Ron par un petit « Je pense que c'est pas le plus grave, là ! ». Hugo lâcha la main de Rose, qui le rappela entre deux sanglots. Harry courut chercher de l'eau tandis qu'Ulysse entamait un nouveau « Je vais arranger ça » et que Ron le foudroyait du regard. Hermione se demandait quoi faire, et voyant que Ginny recommençait à paniquer, elle revint vers sa belle-sœur. Il régnait donc une excellente ambiance dans le bureau quand Harry revint. « Je vais voir la Salle sur Demande », dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Et il s'engouffra dans le couloir.

* * *

Voilà le chap déprimant encore une fois j'en suis navrée. NON JE PLAISANTE J'ADORE TE DÉPRIMER ! Alors Mlle Masano on boude parce que je fais ma pub sur ta fic' mais on met même pas de review pour Batou ? C'est pas gentil ! Bon alors Delph si tu lis ça à bientôt peut-être et Emie à demain !

Dans tous les cas on retrouve Harry mercredi !


	6. Chapter 6

Aujourd'hui un chap très court pour t'embêter. Enfin non juste parce qu'il se passe rien. Ah si, un pitit truc... Je blablate peu pour ce chap 6 puisque il y a pas grand-chose à dire. Si, une fin déprimante (comme d'hab' en fait), et pour une fois personne tombe dans les pommes à la fin, pas comme Plume ou Neville lol

Voilà, c'est tout... Ah non un nouveau perso: Didi, que tu vas découvrir ici :)

Je te laisse sur ce chap où il ne se passe ABSOLUMENT rien !

* * *

Harry sortit de l'école. Il arriva dans le parc, dont il fit un petit tour à l'allure pépère. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en lui. L'inquiétude d'abord, car il ignorait tout de l'endroit où Plume pouvait se trouver, ainsi que de la personne qui l'avait enlevée. La tristesse ensuite, ainsi que la colère à l'égard de cette personne. Et enfin, un horrible sentiment d'impuissance. Il venait en effet de visiter la Salle sur Demande en compagnie des deux Aurors, mais n'avait rien pu découvrir. Il commençait donc à se demander si Plume n'était pas restée dans l'école, et formula mentalement mille hypothèses.

Il se demandait réellement si la petite n'était pas ligotée dans les toilettes ou la bibliothèque. Chez les Moldus, il arrivait régulièrement des histoires de ce genre, alors en quoi était-ce impossible chez les sorciers ?

Le Survivant se décida à revenir dans le bureau d'Ulysse McGonagall. Après tout, il n'avait rien découvert, et, son cher Scorpius étant évanoui, il pourrait apporter de l'eau… ou tout au moins être avec sa famille. Cela fait toujours du bien, et Harry le savait. Il fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea vers le château. Au moment où il gravissait la première des quelques marches, il sentit un frôlement au niveau de son épaule droite. Il se retourna vivement et vit Didi.

Didi était le Sombral préféré de Luna, qui l'avait surnommé ainsi. Tout Poudlard en avait pris l'habitude, et Harry le connaissait bien. Didi s'assit dignement à côté d'Harry, qui fit de même. Seul, il laissa libre cours à ses pensées, s'apercevant à peine des larmes qui tombaient sur ses genoux, et sur la patte du Sombral qui la posa sur la jambe de son ami, comme pour le consoler.

Harry glissa sa main dans sa poche, se demandant s'il avait un mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux. Il entendit un bruit de papier froissé, et retira sa main. Il n'avait pas oublié cette lettre de Neville, il y a des années. Il défroissa la vieille feuille, presque jaunie par les gouttes qui y étaient quand Harry l'avait reçue. Il l'avait en permanence sur lui. C'était son secret. Une nouvelle goutte salée s'ajouta sur la lettre, qu'il lissa encore du plat de la main.

Didi posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ami. Il regardait le bois, d'un air lointain qui ne fit que resserrer le cœur d'Harry. « Pourquoi elle est partie, Didi ? » Le Sombral se leva, rejoint par un autre. Il donna un petit coup de tête affectueux au sorcier, ce qui fit un « pouk » à peine audible. Puis il partit en trottant, sous le regard du Survivant. Ce dernier relut la lettre, ce qui fit naître quelques nouvelles larmes, puis la plia et la remit dans sa poche. Il savait que cette ambiance était triste, mais ne supportait plus d'être loin de Luna. Ce n'était pas sa plus proche amie, mais depuis qu'elle était partie, il comprenait à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il pensait encore à cela, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Un beau jeune homme se tenait faiblement sur ses jambes, qui sourit malgré son teint blanc.

« On va la retrouver, Scorpius. »

* * *

Voilà une fin bien déprimante ! :) Pour moi Scorpius c'est le mec parfait en fait. Dans ma fic il est super beau ! hihi

Samedi Alice !


	7. Chapter 7

Binjoureu pas eu le temps de poster hier ! Donc voilà et puis samedi non plus alors t'as rien vu !

Aujourd'hui chap calme, bébé description d'Alice et Plume et un peu de Drago !

* * *

Alice Malefoy était quelqu'un de calme. Grande, longs cheveux blond platine, elle était également très belle. Son contraire, s'il existait, aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais c'était sa sœur. Plume était petite, rousse, les cheveux lui tombant au-dessus des épaules, couverte de taches de rousseur. Les seuls points communs entre Alice et sa sœur était le calme et la beauté. N'importe qui en les voyant aurait déclaré qu'elles n'étaient pas de la même famille. Pourtant elles l'étaient, et Alice en cet instant aurait donné cher pour ne pas connaître la petite qui avait disparu. Elle se demandait comment sa sœur avait ainsi pu disparaître dans la nature. Ses parents et elle auraient dû être les plus tristes de la famille, pourtant tout le monde partageait une détresse commune, aussi forte que la leur.

Un tapotement sur l'épaule ramena la jeune fille à la réalité.

« - Alice ! Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Non, grand-père…

\- Je disais simplement que je partais prendre l'air au Chemin de Traverse. Je répète donc ma question : veux-tu venir avec moi ? Ça te ferait du bien !

\- Euh, pourquoi pas ? »

Drago sourit et se leva. Alice reprit alors réellement conscience de la situation. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait, à elle ? Elle vit Harry rentrer, les yeux légèrement rouges.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Justement non. Mais j'ai vu Didi, j'ai pensé à Lu… à vous. »

Rose et Scorpius attendaient le « C'est qui, Didi ? », mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Plume n'était pas là. Une larme tomba de la joue de Rose. Scorpius s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. « On va la chercher tous ensemble, et bientôt elle sera juste là, avec nous. », murmura-t-il. Il n'y croyait pas plus qu'elle, mais il savait combien il est rassurant d'entendre cela de la bouche d'un proche, même lorsque l'on sait pertinemment que c'est faux.

* * *

Voilà... Mini chap ! À mercredi du coup. Pardon ! Je le frépu !


	8. Chapter 8

Alors ce chap est pour Alaskaa car elle m'a mis de super bonne humeur avec sa review ! :) J'ai écrit un O.S. sur Rose, pas terrible mais je le posterai un de ces jours... Alors à la fin de ce chap Harry dit sans le savoir une règle de grammaire, je vous le dirai à la fin du chap les filles !

* * *

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit une feuille froissée. La rousse dit à son mari : « On vient de recevoir ça. Au Terrier, ils sont désespérés. » Harry y jeta un coup d'œil. La lettre était anonyme : les lettres et mots étaient découpés dans du journal, et la feuille était dépourvue de signature.

« Si quelqu'un trouve le message caché avant vous,

vous ne pourrez rien savoir sur moi. Je sais que vous

voulez retrouver Plume. Vous devez venir

me voir bientôt. Je vous dirai à quelle date vous pourrez me

rencontrer et savoir qui je suis.

Venez, vous ne serez pas déçus de

ce rendez-vous. Vous viendrez un

soir, vous pouvez savoir quand. Pas

à minuit, ni trois heures. Il faut à peine

dix-huit de Q.I. pour trouver l'heure (ou les

heures) du rendez-vous que je vous donne. Pensez aux endroits

sur lesquels vous avez vécu des drames. Par exemple, si votre père est tombé dans

la piscine devant vous et est mort, vous irez à la piscine. Pas au parc, ni à la

falaise ou au restaurant. »

« Une énigme. », dit le Survivant. Il dissimulait sa colère sous un masque de tristesse, mais sa femme le savait. Elle pouvait le calmer d'un regard grâce à la magie qui avait sauvé Harry bébé : l'amour. Scorpius entra dans la cuisine, suivi de Rose :

« - Salut, on passait dans le coin…

\- On s'est dit qu'Alice avait besoin d'air, fit Rose. Mais elle n'a pas voulu venir. Elle m'inquiète…

\- Enfin, reprit son mari, on est venus tout de même. On avait envie de vous voir, les grands... »

Malgré son air réconfortant, presque enjoué, Scorpius avait la voix qui tremblait. Certes, il avait combattu Delphini, la fille de Voldemort en personne, mais il savait alors comment faire. Là, il ne connaissait même pas son ennemi, ni l'endroit où le trouver… « Tiens, dit Rose, vous lisez la lettre ? Tu l'as montrée à tonton Harry, tata ? » Ginny répondit affirmativement. Tous trois, Scorpius s'approchant, se mirent à bavarder gaiement pour tromper leur angoisse. Seul, Harry restait en retrait, lisant et relisant la lettre. « C'est étrange, répétait-il. Elle semble contenir un message… et le dit : « trouver l'heure »... »

Soudain, il se leva précipitamment, jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine, et se rassit lentement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus souri, de ce sourire sincère qui chauffe le cœur. Ginny le sentit et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, comme le jeune couple. Le Survivant ne donna que quatre mots en explication : « C'est un acrostiche. » Les autres le regardant toujours du même air, il éclata de rire et expliqua une seconde fois sa bonne humeur : «Il faut lire le premier mot de chaque ligne ! J'attends dix-huit heures, et j'irai sur la falaise ! »

* * *

Bon voilà beaucoup de Potter aujourd'hui ! Sincèrement vous aviez deviné pour la lettre vous ? Mmmmh ? Soyez honnêtes XD

Sinon pour la règle eh bien je vous laisse deviner je vous le dirai au chap 9, où on verra peut-être le ravisseur de Plume et peut-être même Plume (faut que je l'écrive hihi) ! Bon, qui c'est ce ravisseur ? Comme dans Noir et blanc, laissez des hypothèses dans les commentaires ! Emie je te copiiiie

Allez à demain les filles !


	9. Chapter 9

Alaskaa je viens juste de lire ta gentille review ! Merci :) Tu m'as encore mise de bonne humeur et aujourd'hui tu vas être contente car il n'y a presque que du Harry. Par contre tu te rends compte que je devrais faire un chap entier rien que pour répondre à ta revieww ? hihi

Donc aujourd'hui un chap assez court, même si c'est les vacances je poste. Je suis pas flemmarde, je m'appelle pas Emie Masano moi ! :)

Aujourd'hui les filles je vous plonge dans une réelle ambiance: vue, toucher, odeur, j'ai pas mis l'ouïe mais on s'y croit ! Pendant que j'écrivais ce chap, donc hier soir, j'étais comme ça devant mon écran: "Miam l'odeur de pain... Oh oui une odeur de chevaux ! Oh tiens y a un nid là-bas...". Limite je voulais rentrer dans mon ordi rejoindre Daniel Radcliffe ! Avouez les filles, vous aussi vous en rêvez... À la fin coup de théâtre, puis la règle de grammaire on l'oublie pas !

* * *

Harry enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers le placard d'où il sortit son manteau, qu'il enfila. Il sourit à Scorpius, embrassa Ginny et fit un petit signe de la main à Rose. Puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit. La rue était encore assez animée pour l'heure. Il était presque dix-huit heures, c'était l'automne, il faisait donc frais. Les gens passaient, pressés de rentrer chez eux. Harry était pressé d'en sortir. Il trouvait agréable, après cette journée passée en intérieur, de sortir prendre l'air. Il sentait le vent sur ses joues, et savourait la fraîcheur de la brise qui agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres, et berçait les nids au même endroit.

Le Survivant ouvrit grand les narines. La rue sentait bon le pain du boulanger à côté, les chevaux des Moldus qui se promenaient, et le feu de bois des précoces qui n'attendaient pas l'hiver pour allumer la cheminée. Il sourit en se rappelant comment, petit, il avait utilisé pour la première fois la Poudre de Cheminette au Terrier. L'air était également parfumé d'une subtile odeur d'essence, car les bus touristiques pullulaient dans Londres. Mais il n'y en avait qu'un ou deux circulant, car à cette heure-ci, les touristes devaient être dans leurs hôtels en train de se reposer en mangeant des chocolats. Pas comme Harry, qui sortait dans le froid rencontrer sur une dangereuse falaise le ravisseur de sa petite-nièce. En effet, ils avaient reçu un télégramme « Envoyez Harry Potter seul- stop » peu avant dix-sept heures. Rose avait fondu en larmes et Scorpius, silencieux, s'était levé et était parti en courant.

Depuis toujours, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une immense sympathie pour ce garçon si charmant, qui donnait tout son cœur à ses proches. Harry avait deviné dès le début l'amour du jeune blond pour Rose, qui l'avait longtemps repoussé. Il était sorti quelque temps avec une autre vers quinze ans et l'avait quittée très vite. Ses proches, dont Rose, en avaient conclu qu'il ne pouvait oublier la jeune fille. Il est vrai que, petite, Rose était charmante. Mais elle avait encore embelli en grandissant, et c'était désormais une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants, longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, qu'elle relevait toujours en chignon. Bien sûr, la préférée de Harry chez les Weasley était sa chère Gin, et Ron, mais Rose lui plaisait bien. Elle était pétillante, et en ce moment, elle semblait plus vieille, triste, les joues creusées de larmes pour sa chère Plume. Car elle ne doutait pas plus que les autres que quelque Mangemort resté fidèle à son maître mort eut enlevé Wendy.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une jeune fille blonde, qui lui rentra dedans. « Lu… Luna ? »

* * *

Voilà, alors Evanna Lynch, on s'incruste ? Quand j'ai écrit cette fin j'étais super émue ! Je me suis dit "Comment vont réagir Emie et Alaskaa ?" et j'ai hâte de le savoir !

Ma chère Emie ne met toujours pas de reviews XD et ma petite Alaskaa je te remercie encore pour ton compliment

Vous avez vu ma Luna chérie à la fin je voulais la voir (mais elle a pas encore parlé hihihi)

Règle de grammaire du chap 8: quand il y a "c'est", le "c' " compte pour un mot à lui tout seul ! hihihi Batou prof de français ! Sinon je ne pense pas poster pendant le reste des vacances car je serai pas en France: Dunkerque (avec wagon de l'armistice) puis Irlande (avec moutons) ! Hiiii ça va être trop bieeeeen ! Vous allez trop me manquer toutes les deux ! :( Mais ça va être cool, je vous enverrai des moutons hihihi

Bisous Batouiens et à bientôt ! Zombies !


	10. Chapter 10

Ma petite Alaskaa moi aussi je trouve que Luna c'est la queen ! Elle est trooop bien ! Le début de ce chap va te déprimer... En fait, tout ce chap est déprimant. (pour changer !) Mais ça ira un peu mieux dans le 11 samedi, puis tu te rongeras les ongles #ChapStressant ! Allez je ne te fais pas plus patienter...

* * *

Le sorcier sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. « Lu...Luna ? » La jeune femme le regarda.

« -Vous devez faire erreur, monsieur.

\- Non, c'est moi, Harry !

\- Je suis désolée, mais le seul Harry que je connaisse est mon chat ! »

En détaillant le visage féminin, Harry comprit. Il comprit que Luna n'avait pas ces yeux noirs. Il comprit que Luna n'avait pas de carré court. Il comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il bredouilla un « Oh, désolé ! » et partit, le cœur lourd, se demandant pourquoi elle lui manquait plus de jour en jour.

Il arriva sur la falaise à moins cinq. Vers dix-huit heures, quelqu'un approcha. C'était une grosse femme, tenant par la main un ou une enfant. Une petite personne, en tout cas. Une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elles ne jetèrent même pas un regard au Survivant et passèrent. Harry soupira et dirigea son regard vers deux papillons qui partaient d'un arbre.

Une autre personne arriva. Elle portait une grande cape noire, et elle aussi tenait une petite personne par la main. On ne voyait rien de leur physionomie, car la petite portait également une cape. Les deux s'approchèrent d'Harry. La grande dit à la petite « Reste sur le banc, ne nous dérange pas. ». Harry fit un pas vers la grande personne.

« - C'est Plume ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Harry Potter. Tu es venu… Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi., répondit l'autre d'une voix d'homme. Cette petite demoiselle est sous Imperium et ne risque pas de te suivre de sitôt. Tu vas m'aider et travailler pour mon chef. »

Du chantage… Harry avait entendu, à la voix de son interlocuteur, qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et non animé de bonnes intentions.

« - Très bien, dit-il. Je coopérerai si c'est ça que vous désirez. Mais rendez-moi d'abord ma petite-nièce. Touchez à un de ses cheveux et vous verrez.

\- Tsss…, fit l'inconnu. Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as même pas reconnu. »

Le timbre métallique et dur de sa voix rappelait en effet quelqu'un à Harry… Il se demandait si l'homme se moquait de lui ou s'il était vraiment qui il pensait. Pour toute confirmation, l'homme sortit un bras, puis l'autre de sa cape. Ses manches noires étaient brodées de velours vert sombre, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les soupçons d'Harry. L'homme retroussa une de ses manches et, presque aussitôt, fit tomber sa capuche. Le Survivant le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas tant changé, mais suffisamment pour, Harry en était sûr, faire un choc à son fils.

Lucius sourit d'un air triomphant et cruel. Il cacha de nouveau la Marque, puis il se retourna et tendit le bras pour toucher Plume… Au même instant retentit un cri derrière les trois personnes. « _Finite Incantatem_ ! » Plume cligna des yeux et regarda Lucius. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et lança un éclair vert. Rose tomba à terre. Lucius, vif pour son âge, se retourna, agrippa Plume et transplana. Il entendit un cri qui lui fit un choc, un cri de Scorpius qui lui fit comprendre qui était ce jeune homme : « Je te hais, grand-père ! Je te hais ! ». Une larme tomba de la joue de Lucius qui disparaissait, emportant Plume. Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes, et aucun Moldu n'avait été témoin de la scène. Ron apparut et attrapa les trois personnes. Ils furent entourés de brume et arrivèrent dans un jardin. Harry dit : « Le Terrier ? ». Ron acquiesça et sourit. Il vit Scorpius, tremblant et s'approcha. Il tomba à genoux. Harry pleurait mais ouvrit grand les yeux d'un coup. « Qu.. ? »

* * *

Voilà Emie ne me tue pas pour avoir viré Rose dans ce chap ! Pitié ! Oh les filles j'ai oublié de vous annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle; à la sécurité ils ont gardé les moutons que je devais vous donner ! Genre on a pas le droit de les prendre. Ça me révolte. XD

Alors Alaskaa, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue pour "Luna"... Je me suis déçue moi-même en écrivant ce chap... Mais les morts sont morts ! (je reprendrai cette phrase au chap 11). Comme dirait mon cher Scorpius (Scosco si tu lis ça je t'aime !), j'ai travaillé toute la matinée à cette formule ! (toute la matinée cinq minutes, oui)

Des gros zombies et à samedi !


	11. Chapter 11

Un chap émouvant... Et donc, les morts sont morts ! (j'avais dit que je la reprendrai)

Une fin romantique aujourd'hui !

* * *

En effet, la charmante tête rousse venait de bouger. Ron sourit en poussa un immense soupir. Scorpius baissa la tête douloureusement et vit sa femme, vivante. Il était si heureux qu'il se sentit prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Rose s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, surprise de se trouver chez ses grands-parents et se demandant pourquoi son mari avait les yeux rouges. Elle sourit : « Que se passe-t-il, Scorpius ? ». L'interpellé sourit à son tour et l'embrassa. Rose se tourna vers Harry et Ron, en les regardant d'un air qui signifiait clairement « Euh… J'ai manqué un truc ? ». Harry lui expliqua en quelques mots. Elle dit à son tour : « J'ai vu l'éclair vert, alors je me suis jetée au sol pour ne pas mourir ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma fille n'a pas bronché… J'ai donc lancé un _Finite Incantatem_ , dans le doute... » Molly apparut sur le seuil, une louche à la main. Elle rit.

« - J'étais sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit !

\- Bon, marmonna Ron, on a pas fait tant de bruit que ça...

\- Mais venez, les jeunes ! Il y a du potage tout chaud ! »

Harry et Ron se levèrent tandis que Scorpius relevait sa femme, encore tremblant du choc qu'il avait eu. Molly vint vers son fils. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous êtes tout sales ! Allez, racontez-moi ça. » Ron regarda Harry et grimaça.

« - Mais rien maman, t'inquiète…

\- Ronald Weasley ! Si tu t'imagines me cacher ça plus longtemps, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la cuisse ! »

Ron fit une autre grimace à son meilleur ami qui se roulait de rire par terre. « On peut rien cacher à ma mère… Relève-toi, il y a de la terre ici ! » Le roux et sa mère entrèrent dans la maison. Harry se retourna vers les jeunes : « Je vous laisse vous remettre. Vous nous rejoignez après ? » Les deux hochèrent la tête de haut en bas. Rose sourit à son mari, l'air de dire « Bon ben, on est bien quand même. On a juste une fille peut-être morte et l'autre qui déprime, mais sinon ça va. » Elle se rassit par terre. Scorpius fit de même.

« - Tu dois être fatiguée…

\- Mmmh… Ça va.

\- Et dire qu'hier matin elle était là.

\- Scorpius… Change de sujet. Fais-moi rire, si tu peux !

\- J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas. »

L'air triste de Scorpius fit s'évanouir le mince sourire de Rose. Il avait voulu retenir ces paroles. Il n'avait pas pu, et à cause de lui sa femme souffrait. Pourquoi lui avait-il rappelé que sa fille était en danger ? Rose s'allongea alors par terre. Il la regarda une minute, puis son regard vagabonda vers le paysage. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je sais que c'est dur, Scorpius... » Il se tourna vers elle, surpris de la voir non pas triste mais simplement lasse. Elle s'approcha encore. Scorpius sut alors qu'il n'échapperait pas au bisou. Il enlaça Rose, qui le laissa faire en laissant couler une larme. Ils s'embrassèrent et regardèrent ensemble le ciel. On ne les vit pas au Terrier de la soirée.

* * *

Mon pauvre Scosco... Il est tout tristounet ! Snif ! Mais ça va aller, cette fic avance très bien dans mon libre office ! Le petit chap 12 est au chaud dans mes documents en attendant demain ! Un gros pardon à Emie pour la review en retard, mais le vélo m'a fatiguée hier (14 km en une seule journée c'est trop !) Mais pour me "consoler" papa m'a offert des sushis. J'adore le vélo.

Allez des gros zombies !


	12. Chapter 12

Kikou un chap 100 % Alice ! Ça va être bien ! Je suis contente ! youpi

* * *

Alice avançait dans Londres. Elle s'était juré de retrouver sa sœur et honorerait sa promesse. Elle avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine « Je vais retrouver ma sœur. Ne m'en voulez pas, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour vivre heureuse. » Elle savait que ses parents seraient malheureux en lisant le mot. Mais tant pis, elle n'arrivait plus à vivre dans cette impuissance, sans rien tenter pour sauver Plume… Ses pas la menèrent à un des parcs londoniens. Elle faillit s'arrêter, mais continua à avancer et finit par arriver à une zone sombre. « Un quartier pauvre », pensa-t-elle. Soudain, un bras l'agrippa et un autre la bâillonna. Elle fut tirée en arrière et tomba sur la route sale. Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme avec une cape noire. Il semblait vieux, et ses cheveux étaient presque blancs, comme ceux d'Alice.

« - Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-il.

\- A...lice Malefoy. »

L'homme sembla surpris, puis sourit d'un air cruel. « Tiens… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça… Tu aurais pu m'être très utile si tu étais arrivée plus tôt, mais j'ai déjà ta sœur. Wendy, c'est cela ? » Alice acquiesça, de plus en plus inquiète. Où était Plume ? Et qui était cet homme ? Comme pour lui répondre, il fit un pas vers elle.

« - Je suis ton arrière-grand-père, Lucius Malefoy.

\- Où est ma sœur ?

\- Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand ton grand-oncle m'a vu, cet après-midi, ta mère a failli tout faire rater. J'ai donc confié ta sœur à quelqu'un qui saurait la garder. Quelqu'un de beaucoup moins patient que moi. Quand ton grand-oncle se sera rendu compte qu'il doit travailler pour nous, il sera bien tard. Trop tard, même. Mais je compte accélérer les choses. Maintenant que je t'ai, il va accepter ou vous mourrez. Il le sait déjà, mais il refuse. Je crois bien qu'il se fiche de ta sœur et de toi-même. »

Il avait débité sa tirade tranquillement, comme s'il était normal de retenir une petite fille en otage en comptant la tuer. Il avait ponctué ses paroles d'un autre sourire qui avait fait froid dans le dos à Alice. « Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? On est de la même famille ! » Il la regarda de toute sa hauteur. « Oh, mais je vais laisser cette autre personne se charger des explications. » Et il agrippa le bras de la jeune fille.

* * *

Mon petit Lucius... Il vous avait manqué ? Non ? Moi non plus. Mais bon... Bon alors, c'est qui le collègue ? Un Mangemort, sûrement ! (moi je sais hihihi) Des gros zombies et à demain pour le petit chap 13 qui porte malheur ! Effectivement ça ne va pas très bien se passer car on va retrouver Alice mais pas toute seule... On approche de la fin de cette fic' !


	13. Chapter 13

Ma petite Alaskaa, ma petite Emie, je suis vraiment désolée mais le réseau chez ma mère ne marche pas ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu poster j'en suis navrée j'ai enfin le temps là désolée ! Aujourd'hui un mini mini mini chap, juste qui fait un CHOC !

* * *

Jack avait lu le mot, Scorpius et Rose lui avaient montré. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'est tout. Alice l'avait abandonné pour aller chercher Plume… Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre sa petite amie : elle avait tout quitté, en sachant les risques qu'elle prenait pour sa sœur. Et maintenant, elle était partie… Harry entra en trombe dans la cuisine de Scorpius et Rose, un papier à la main. « Hey ! Encore un rendez-vous… Avec Plume. »

Une heure après, à onze heures du matin, le couple Malefoy, Harry et Jack étaient une nouvelle fois sur la falaise. Lucius arriva et les fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, avec des colonnes de marbre et des dorures. « Le manoir Malefoy », dit froidement Lucius. Un trône de marbre avait été ajouté depuis la guerre, et ce trône était occupé par une grande silhouette encapuchonnée. Lucius s'inclina respectueusement. « Voici venu le moment des explications », fit-il de son sourire de requin à nos amis. Un homme amena Alice et Plume qui se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs parents. Puis la silhouette se découvrit et Harry tressaillit.

Sur ce trône, il y avait Voldemort.

* * *

Voilà désolée encore mes pauvres ouiiin

Sinon je suis contente car on approche de la fin de cette fic donc je vais pouvoir vous en écrire d'autres ! Hihihi j'ai des idées... Pourquoi pas une Dramione ? Mmmh ? Si vous avez des idées hop reviews ou messages privés !

À demain du coup et encore désolée ! Je le frépu ! Des zénormes zombies !


	14. Chapter 14

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un grand rire, qui dura bien deux minutes. (Il était tout seul dans son délire…) Puis il regarda chacun des membres de la famille dans les yeux. Son regard s'attarda dans ceux d'Harry qui ressentit une vive brûlure au front pendant quelques instants. Il venait d'être rejoint par la famille, une Mangemort très connue les ayant fait transplaner comme eux avec Lucius. Il y avait donc dans la pièce : Albus, Rose, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Scorpius, James, Hugo, Paul, Lily, Plume, Alice, Jack, Lucius, Bellatrix et Voldemort.

Ce dernier arrêta enfin son rire diabolique et parla longtemps. Voici ce qu'il dit.

« Il y a des années, vous avez cru me tuer. Mais il s'est seulement reproduit un événement qui est déjà arrivé il y a encore plus longtemps. À ta naissance, toi. Quand j'ai tué tes parents. (sourire machiavélique) Le coup classique : j'ai disparu et tout le monde m'a cru mort. Mais non. Vous êtes assez stupides, plus encore que je ne le croyais. Donc, tout le monde m'a cru mort mais je me suis une nouvelle fois retrouvé sans corps. Lucius, le seul Malefoy digne de ce nom avec Narcissa, a reproduit le rituel comme Queudver. Il a donné son sang. Je vous épargne les détails car _l'un de vous_ les connaît (regard pesant sur Harry) et que j'ai quelques phrases à vous dire que j'aimerais que vous sachiez avant de mourir. Donc, ensuite, je suis revenu et j'ai enlevé cette fille (regard pesant sur Plume) pour des raisons que celui-ci connaît peut-être (regard pesant sur Scorpius). Malheureusement pour elle, cette fille (regard pesant sur Alice) est venue pour me gêner. Sans succès. Elle a rejoint sa sœur. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir : elle vous a abandonnés pour trouver sa sœur, elle l'a trouvée – grâce à moi. Et donc… mais ? Ces cheveux… Serait-ce toi, ce petit Scorpius dont m'a parlé Lucius ? Mais alors, toi (encore regard pesant sur Alice…) tu es sa fille… Je comprends mieux. Bon, reprenons. J'étais un peu en colère contre vous en apprenant que vous aviez tué ma fille Delphini. Beaucoup, même. Ne dis rien, petit (il s'adressait à Albus qui avait fait un pas en avant), je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu vas me raconter sa mort. Je t'y vois déjà (petite voix idiote)« Oui, mais non elle s'est suicidée à Azkaban en se faisant exprès embrasser par un Détraqueur gnagnagnagna ! » Mais mon petit, si toi et ce… Corpus ? ne l'aviez pas envoyée là-bas, elle ne se serait JAMAIS suicidée ! Et puis, elle m'aurait connu, et ce monde merveilleux que tu as vu, Machin (il s'adressait à Scorpius), aurait enfin existé ! Mais tout cela sera bientôt vrai. Voyez, mes jeunes amis. (Il leva une main, dans laquelle brillait le Retourneur de Temps d'Hermione.) Je vais récupérer ma fille et mon royaume après vous avoir tués. Des questions ? »

« Oui !, dit Scorpius. Vous n'étiez pas censé être _vraiment_ mort, cette fois-ci ? » Voldemort sourit au blond qui se trouvait devant lui. « Si. Mais il reste un Horcruxe. »


	15. Chapter 15

Retard extrême ! Les deux derniers chaps je vous dis ça cash ouiiii ! Je les poste d'un coup et ma prochaine fic y aura un chap par semaine voilà comme Emie :)

* * *

« En effet, continua Voldemort, j'ai choisi l'objet le moins soupçonnable du monde, celui qui se trouve juste à ta droite, Harry. Dans la vitrine. » Harry regarda sur sa droite, et, effectivement, il trouva une vitrine mais il tressaillit une nouvelle fois : dans cette vitrine se trouvait le Choixpeau !

« Le… Choixpeau… Le Choixpeau est votre dernier Horcruxe ?! », paniqua Albus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était ravi de l'attention que lui portait ce petit Potter. C'était donc lui, ce Albus Severus, ce Potter Serpentard… On pouvait peut-être en faire quelque chose. C'est donc presque avec plaisir que Voldemort répondit 'oui' à la question du fils de l'ILLUSTRE Harry Potter. Il alla même plus loin dans sa réponse : « Oui, Albus, mais pas exactement. Jamais je n'aurais pris un autre être vivant que Nagini pour Horcruxe. Or, tu le sais, le Choixpeau _est_ vivant. Non, j'ai pris ce qui ce trouve _à l'intérieur_ du Choixpeau. » Neville intervint : « Il n'y a que l'épée de Gryffondor à l'int… Euh ?! » Voldemort sourit d'un air méprisant. « Réfléchis, Londubat. » Mais le Londubat en question avait réfléchi et était sous le choc. « Oh, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisqu'on parle de toi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ça fait déjà plusieurs années que je le garde. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il moisisse… (Il claqua des doigts.) Bella ! Le colis ! » Après un « Tout de suite, Maître » respectueux, la Lestrange disparut derrière une porte et reparut quelques minutes après, par le même endroit. Elle était suivie d'une femme pâle, aux cheveux emmêlés, mais malgré son âge avancé, une certaine beauté résidait dans ses traits. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre : Neville était tombé dans les pommes une deuxième fois devant Luna.

* * *

C'était bien hein ? Allez le chap 16 le dernier ! YOUPIIII


	16. Chapter 16

Dernier chap !

* * *

« Je récapitule, dit Hermione, vous avez enlevé deux filles en les menaçant de mort, utilisé l'Imperium sur la plus petite, volé le Choixpeau le jour même de la Répartition, séquestré une femme pendant des années, utilisé l'épée de Gryffondor comme Horcruxe, pris le Retourneur de Temps de Drago pour maudire l'ancêtre d'Astoria car elle a tenté de détruire l'épée après avoir mené l'enquête, voulu forcer Harry à travailler pour vous – ce qui a raté – et maintenant vous voulez tous nous tuer. Je me trompe ? Non. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous acharner sur les Malefoy, fidèles Mangemorts jusqu'à aujourd'hui – Drago, ne me regarde pas comme ça, toi non plus Scorpius – à part eux deux ?

\- _À part eux deux_ , oui ! À part eux deux ! Lui (il regardait Drago) a aidé son fils à tuer Delphi ! Il a brisé mon honneur ! Mais tout va être réparé : ma réputation, mon pouvoir, _ma fille_ ! »

On sentait qu'il prenait plaisir à appuyer ces mots, il savait qu'Albus avait mal et qu'il ne pratiquait pas l'occlumancie. Il aimait toujours autant torturer les gens. Plus, même. Albus n'avait jamais été complètement guéri de la blessure… Voldemort se calma. « C'est donc pour eux que je fais ça. C'est pour qu'ils souffrent, ces petits crétins de Malef… AAAAAA ! »

Luna avait lancé un éclair lumineux qui avait touché le Choixpeau. Elle avait préféré que l'épée de Gryffondor soit détruite plutôt que de voir Voldemort reprendre le pouvoir sur le monde des sorciers. La pièce, puis le manoir tout entier se remplirent d'une lumière intense. Paul, Ginny, Drago et Rose furent les premiers à s'apercevoir que tout venait de Voldemort. Ce dernier hurlait et certaines parties de son corps tombaient en une poussière noire qui disparaissait aussitôt. Il lui manqua bientôt bras et jambes puis il disparut complètement et tout se tut d'un coup. Bellatrix hurla et tomba évanouie, Lucius cria.

Tout était fini. Et l'épée de Gryffondor réapparut dans le Choixpeau, invincible. Seul le Mal était vaincu.

* * *

*clap clap clap*

Eeet le dernier chap ! Cette fic est finie ouiii ! Après ça va être romantique à souhait miamiam ! (mais aucun lemon je vous rassure) je vous garde la suprise je suis la seule au monde à savoir ce que ce sera ! Il faut que je l'écrive mais je sais pas encore quel jour je posterai donc regardez régulièrement votre ordi ou phone je sais pas ! ;)


End file.
